Wounded Hero
by Desert-Punk-Rocker
Summary: Harry was kidnapped by Voldemort and branded with a lightning shaped scar over his chest, not wanting to seem weak he keeps it from Ron and more importantly Hermione. However, with the increasing pain that has been emitting from it lately he no longer kn


Title: The Wounded Hero

Description: One-shot. Harry was kidnapped by Voldemort and branded with a lightning shaped scar over his chest, not wanting to seem weak he keeps it from Ron and more importantly Hermione. However, with the increasing pain that has been emitting from it lately he no longer knows how much time he has left before he ends up telling one of them. Takes place during seventh year.

Author: DesertPunkRocker

Pairing: H/Hr

* * *

_She keeps on asking, "Do you think it hurts much to die?"_

_It hurts so much more to stay alive, now…_

_From Autumn to Ashes- "Chloroform Perfume"_

* * *

He could smell the charred flesh as he screamed out in pain, blackness was surrounding him and he heard whispers. Opening his eyes quickly, Harry Potter sat erect in his bed. As his eyes began to focus, he noted that he was still in his dorm, however blurry it may be. 

Sighing and taking deep breaths he could feel his chest tingle, the pain still felt so real, and the smell…nothing compared to awful smell of burning flesh. Blindly reaching for his glasses, he places them on his head and looks around the dark room. His curtains were drawn around his bed and he gave a quick sigh of relief, he didn't want anyone to notice.

Placing his hand lightly on his chest he got out of the bed, his feet walked across the cool dormitory floor as he headed towards the boys bathroom to wake himself up just a bit more. Each time he had the dream, or nightmare, it seemed more real, and felt more real. Turing on a faucet he removed his glasses and quickly splashed water on his face, the cool sensation making him forget the burning feeling on his chest.

It had been almost five months. The incident happening right before the break during his sixth year. Everything had gone smoothly, although he knew his friends had their suspicions. There was rarely something he did not tell them, besides the prophecy and this…ugly scar.

Shaking his head in disappointment he quickly used a locking charm on the bathroom door before looking back at the mirror, his reflection gave a tired yawn. Staring at himself for just a second longer, he grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The feeling of the cool air against his chest relieving his burning pain.

As he tossed the white shirt onto the sink and looked back in the mirror, he realized again just how ugly and painful the mark had been. He remembered the night clearly, all the taunting voices and sneering faces. It truly was a version of hell. Then instead of using curses or hexes Voldemort said just as a warning, as a mark, he would burn Harry just as he had done to Voldemort's plans in the past.

That was when he saw it, two Death eaters in toll with a large iron mold of a thin lightning bolt. Voldemort pointed his wand at it and muttered an incantation, the metal started to glow a soft orange but then changed to a dark red. Harry had gulped and knew it was coming. He was tied to a wooden post his arms out to the side and his legs tied together as he hung in the air.

Voldemort's laugh echoed throughout the air as the metal was pushed into his flesh the burning sensation sending his body into convulsions as they held it tight against him and the vomiting feeling he felt, as he smelt his own charred flesh. He let out a loud and painful, anguished cry of excruciating pain as he felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The pain was unbearable. Then to make matters worse he heard Voldemort shout the Cruciatus curse.

Pain reverberated through every part of his body sending even the most painful of feelings to his fingertips, traveling through his whole body, and even as he was tempted to just curl up and die on the spot, he could not. The sound of his sizzling flesh brought him back to the realization of his predicament. Finally, they pulled away and Voldemort's laughter filled the chilled air as Harry hung his head in defeat. There was just too much pain racking throughout his body to do much of anything else. He had been burnt almost to his very core, and the Cruciatus curse was on him for almost a whole thirty seconds. His skin was blistered and torn from the rope that had held him in place during the struggle.

He was thinking of all of his friends and those who had been there for him in the past. He was thinking about his mum and dad, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore. He was thinking of every member of the Weasley family and every friend he had every made during his life. More importantly, he was thinking of Ron, and thinking of the one person he knew he could not live without…Hermione.

Of course, he remembered the sound interrupting Voldemort's insane laughter, it was the voice of Albus Dumbledore himself and he saw the glimpse of red robes rushing through the sea of darkness. He felt himself being lifted as the ropes around his wrists were cut. He could feel the warm blood gushing out of his large scar on his chest.

He saw the face of Remus Lupin as he looked up groggily at his former Professor and one of his best friends.

"R-Remus…I-if I d-don't make it…" He stuttered his body trembling, "Tell t-them…I'm sorry. Especially…H-Hermione. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." His voice was getting strong as he clenched his teeth and tears rolled down his cheeks, "Tell everyone that I love them…a-and that I will be there no matter what…and t-tell Hermione that there is no one more beautiful in the world to me t-than she is…" He remembered the sad look on Remus's face as his whole world went black.

* * *

Somehow, he had lived through the shocking ordeal and was standing here six months later in front of a mirror at Hogwarts examining his painful scar. Every often the scar would begin to burn of a terrible pain and would make Harry relieve the experience all over again, then it would begin to bleed on it's on accord. 

The scar went straight down the middle of his chest, beginning right below his collarbone and ending just above his bellybutton. The scar was thin, but was deep and instead of being pink, like the scar on his forehead, this one remained charred and a dark brown.

Sighing he slipped his shirt back on over his head and unlocked the bathroom door, he was just in time to see the sun rising in one of the windows, grabbing some clean clothes he headed back into the bathroom.

* * *

Two days later he was chatting with Hermione by the lake, he had spent a lot of time with her there as of late. It was almost as if she wouldn't let him out of her sight any longer. Even though he did not admit it, he didn't have any complaints about her being around all the time. It was good to have the company and especially hers'. 

Ever since the end of his fifth year he had kept a better eye on her, determined that she would never again suffer at his expense. However, with her spending this much time with him he was afraid that she would find out what really happened to him on that night last year.

He knew she didn't fully believe the story of him just being mocked and getting a few Cruciatus curses thrown at him. Hermione, being her clever self, knew full and well that something else had happened that he didn't want her to know about.

The problem was that she was the smartest witch to probably ever grace Hogwarts, and it was hard keeping it from her. After every hug, he always flinched from the pain of the contact with his chest. What pained him more was that she noticed it almost every time and every time she would ask him and he would say it was just nothing.

He didn't want her to be worried, everything was being taken care of and he was fine. Some scar would not be enough to dwindle his emotional state any further down.

"Harry, are you even listening?" The question broke his trance like state as he noticed Hermione glaring at him, her eyes however sparkling with amusement.

"Not really." He replied with a small smirk.

"Should've known." She muttered picking up book back up and skimming through the pages. Harry laughed slightly and leaned back on his elbows watching the calm lake in front of him. The sun would set soon and it would be time to head back to the castle. The thought made him sad however, it meant he would not have any more time to sit and hang out with Hermione. Instead, he would be in his room, trying to sleep, or trying to keep the nightmares away, which ever came first.

He was glad that they were still able to just sit, talk, and not really feel awkward. For the first few weeks of this school year, there was always an uncomfortable silence between them. Now however, they were comfortable sitting in the silence, and weren't jumping around personal topics, just talking about nothing and never forcing a question, knowing that it would just lead to an argument.

Of course, there were times when the subject would come up; the subject of what had happened that night, and why he was so closed off. He did not want her to worry, and it was the best he could do to protect her. She meant everything to him, and he couldn't live a day without her helping him.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but smile, a warm feeling emitting from his heart and spreading throughout his body. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned the page. "What are you smiling about Potter?" Hermione asked, her eyes never leaving the page.

Harry just grinned even wider, "Nothing." He replied innocently and starting to sit up. He froze however when he felt a pain on his chest. Clenching his teeth tightly he acted as if nothing had happened and set up fully.

He knew Hermione noticed something but she had let it slide. "It's about time to head back." He told her softly as he stood up.

Hermione nodded and closed her book silently Harry dropped his hand down to help her up and she gladly accepted. They stood and Harry draped his arm across her shoulders and grinned.

As they walked further and further away from their spot by the lake, their forms getting smaller Harry jumped away as Hermione tried to hit him with her book and he laughed. The sun was setting behind them.

* * *

He shook his head as he stood by the entrance of the head girl's room. Hermione was glaring playfully at him. "You just wait." 

"I'll try." He replied sarcastically grinning. Hermione's look dropped and her facial features relaxed as she stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Harry." She whispered.

"Goodnight to you as well Hermione." He replied his tone equally as soft. Hermione smiled and muttered the password and gave Harry one last look before beginning to head up the stairs. Harry turned and started walking down the hallway heading to the Gryffindor common room. He heard a cold voice in his head.

_"Hello again…Potter." _He knew who the voice belonged to, but didn't want to face the reality of what he knew was about to happen. In an instant, he felt his chest beginning to burn as he placed his hand on the wall and tried to keep walking.

The pain racking throughout his body was starting to make him tremble and he fell to his knees his hand sliding down the cool stone of the castle wall. Feeling his jaw start to quiver he let out a small scream of pain. Trying to keep silent, he lay down on the floor and covered his chest with his arms, the burning feeling starting to get worse. He was relieving the night again as the pain shot like lightning through his body.

_Not now…_ Harry told himself as he felt the cold floor against his face and his eyes began to look dazed. He heard the pounding footsteps as they ran towards him and even heard her shouts as she called out his name. He was not able to reply as he just let out a low groan of pain as he lay on his side.

His body tingled as the pain subsided slightly and he could clearly see Hermione's face in front of him almost in tears.

"Harry what is wrong? Please tell me, tell me anything. Let me know that you're okay." Her voice was panicked and her eyes were watering.

Wearily he sat up his arms supporting him as he ignored the pain as much as he could for her. He felt, once again, as if he had just been through hell. He could even smell the burnt flesh again.

He tried to stand but Hermione held him down, "I want you to tell me what is going on, now." She commanded him firmly.

Harry shook his head, "Somewhere private."

Hermione helped him off the ground and up the stairs into her dorm room. Harry sat down carefully on the bed and Hermione sat beside him. "What was that all about Harry?"

He could feel the nervousness rising in him, swelling and eating away at his securities, leaving him, for a lack of a better term, insecure. Instead of replying, he remained silent.

"It's about when you were kidnapped wasn't it?" Her voice was particularly cautious on this subject as she looked at him.

"Yes…" He replied lamely.

"What happened Harry?" She asked a pleading tone in her voice.

Not trusting his voice now Harry stood up, "I think it's better if I just show you." He said quickly. Hermione watched from behind him as he slid his robe off the dark garment falling to the ground leaving his white undershirt exposed. She watched as he pulled his tie off and tossed it on the ground, and then he unbuttoned his shirt.

He worked cautiously with a painful, patient, slowness. It seemed like she hadn't breathed in ages as he finally pulled the shirt off. With his back still to her, he lowered his head, "I'm truly sorry for not telling you sooner Hermione, I just couldn't bring myself to do it." As he spoke, he tossed his white shirt to the floor and Hermione noticed a large red stain on the shirt.

Harry felt his head spinning for what he was about to do, with uncertainty in his movements he turned around and showed her his exposed chest, with the ugly scar that marked him. He knew what her initial reaction would be as her eyes became wide, her hand flew up to her mouth, and she let out a gasp.

"H-Harry…" Was all she managed to say as he stood with his arms out to his sides. Blood oozing from the large lightning shaped wound on his chest.

"I don't like to remember what happened." He paused, "Voldemort on the other hand, won't let me forget. I was branded with a large iron, lightning bolt shaped imprint. I can't even remember how long they pushed it into my chest, and I faintly recalled the Cruciatus curse being performed."

"But- Why didn't you tell me about this Harry?" Hermione asked at a loss of words.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I didn't want to seem weak, and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Harry, you were asleep for nearly two weeks after that incident. I was far beyond worried at that point." Hermione stood and eyed his wound, "I feel like you can't trust me, since you weren't telling me something that is as important as this obviously is."

"No-" He began, "I trust you with my life. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Then why did you keep it from me?" Her voice was soft and her eyes glistened with fresh tears.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes, "At the end of fifth year, Dumbledore told me the Prophecy that had been broken in the Department of Mysteries." Harry looked up at her his eyes showing a raw sadness, he had memorized that prophecy so long ago and a day never went by where he didn't think about it, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will Mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _When he finished he couldn't look Hermione in the eyes.

She was silent and he didn't hear any movement coming from her. He didn't really know what to think at this point. He heard her sniff behind him and he tilted his head trying to catch a glimpse of her face.

"I-I don't know what to say…" She whispered, "But Harry, why must you keep things from me? I'm your friend."

He clenched his fists at his side and closed his eyes, "I wanted to do it alone…"

"What?" Hermione asked not hearing him the first time.

"I said, I wanted to do it alone. It's my responsibility and mine alone." He could feel tears behind his eyes, "I have horrors in my past, horrors that surpass most, if I didn't keep this from you, I was afraid you would follow and then…I would have just another horror. I could not and cannot let that happen. I will not let it." He turned and looked at her his emerald eyes bright with a fire of passion.

"You…you're the most important thing to me. I cannot allow you to be hurt at my expense." Hermione was silent as he watched her. Her eyes focused on the floor.

He was surprised when she walked towards him slowly. She stretched her arm out and held her hand up almost level with his shoulder. He watched her closely as her fingertips encountered his burnt flesh. Harry shivered at the feeling that washed over him as her fingers lightly traced over the large mark.

"I'll never see you any different…" She told him softly, "You'll always be the same Harry Potter to me. The same, strong, determined, and powerful young man that I have known most of my life. This," She said motioning to the large wound on his chest, "it means nothing, just something that you've had to endure in an unfair life. Something that has made you stronger and something that has made me love you, because you keep fighting…against everything. Voldemort will never beat you. He never stood a chance."

Her voice was confident yet soft, the fireplace in the room was illuminating her outline as she gazed at him a warm smile upon her face. He felt the confidence spread in him at her words, twisting through him like a dull flame, but brought his spirits up to a point where they had not been in a long time. Although confused by her meaning of love, he didn't act as if it was anything different and just stared at her.

"I-" He began his voice wavering for a moment, "I thank you for your words, you really don't have any idea of what they mean to me. How I wish I felt the same on the subject as you do, but I cannot. He is the threat to everything and everyone I have known. I will not let him take it away. Nevertheless, at the back of my mind there is always that chance…the chance for him strike and to beat me. While I have confidence in my abilities, I lack the knowledge to know what advantages he might have. Ever since I was kidnapped, I've had nightmares and I've been so stressed out that I feel numb."

Pulling away from her Harry walked over to the one window in the room, the moon outside hanging above his head, "I'm the protector, my worst fear is that I won't succeed, and then, if I do, to all those I had protected, I am now the killer." He gave a hollow laugh, "Every choice leads me to a possible and miserable fate." He looked up at Hermione making eye contact for a moment, "Voldemort, he is an evil…well, I wouldn't call him human, but there is no doubt in my mind that he is evil. Rage, consumes one's soul making it trapped and blind. The hollow and emptiness inside soon consumes one's body and mind. When left alone long enough, one becomes what they had so strongly felt, anger, their anger becomes motivation, and their actions; evil."

Hermione stepped towards him her arms wrapped around her waist and a look of sympathy on her face, "Where did you hear that?"

"I've felt it so many times before, the same thing radiates from Voldemort every time I get in his head. Then there were times when I had felt myself giving in to the rage." Harry was ashamed by the confession and had lowered his head.

"You've had good reason to." Hermione stated simply, "Please don't be ashamed Harry, you're only human."

His complexion was pale and his mouth formed a small frown, "I want you to promise me something Hermione Jane Granger." His tone was completely serious as he tensed his form.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with uncertainty.

"I've told you something that I haven't told anyone. Therefore, I want you to do me a favor…and do not follow me. I know now what I knew but had never said out loud…" His eyes were clouded with his confused emotions and his heart was beating loud in his chest as he realized what he had felt for her all along. He saw the silent question in her eyes, but she remained quiet, "I've realized that I couldn't go a day without you, and for you just not to be near me…makes me feel so alone and depressed. You fill a void in my heart, and I realize now that you were the only one who ever could. Your friendship keeps me going and I fight to make sure you have a life to live." He took both of her hands in his and gripped them tightly; his eyes intently searching hers, "You see me for who I am, and not as everyone else does, and I love you for that…"

Her eyes were filled with tears as she bit her lip. Harry gave her a small smile and bent his head to get a better view of her face as she tried to hide her tears. "That's why I must do this now or never be able to do it at all." There was a sad tone in his voice that Hermione did not quite like; she raised her head to meet his eyes. "I…have to uphold my end of the prophecy and in this I want you to uphold your end. You are truly the most, captivating and beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You are beautiful on the inside and the outside; I want you to know that. I want you to understand why I am doing this." His expression fell as his grip had loosened on her hands. "At any second your life could end, there is no telling when or why…you've just got to live your life."

Hermione could see the tears in his eyes, "There is always that chance that I won't make it, and this is why I want you to forget my feelings for you." He could see her angry reaction in her eyes, but he needed to get this out, he needed her to know, and to understand, "I don't want you to feel guilty or sad if I don't make it, I want you to live. You must understand that I am doing this for you." Tears were freely rolling down Hermione's face as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Please…" She whispered, "Don't Harry, just don't." Her voice was cracking with each word as she choked back a sob.

"I'm not good enough for you; I've never been good enough. You deserve someone better, someone whom you can love and they will love you back without that chance that your love could get you killed. You are smart, beautiful, clever, and the only woman I have ever truly loved. My days are numbered, and in my love for you, even though I know I could never share it, my love wants you to be happy and to live more than anything in the world."

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, "Harry…you can't talk about this like you know that you're going to die. You have to beat him; I know you can beat him."

He brought his hand up and laid it gently upon her face, he relished in the feeling of her soft skin. "I am going to do whatever it takes…even if I die in the process, the world just might be a better place than it is now."

"I can't let you leave!" She replied forcefully.

"But I must." He said his voice calm, but his eyes were alive with a burning fire of determination. He took a deep breath and dropped his hand from her cheek. Leaning forward he placed his forehead against hers; closing his eyes he became calm. "I love you and I will always love you…but this is my burden and my responsibility and I must continue with this path…it is the only one I have."

Her lip was trembling as he reopened his eyes and looked down at her, "But…I love you." Her voice was sad; cracked with sorrow. "There is no life for me here if you die. Don't you understand that? Once you are gone there is no one who will understand me, no one will help me. There is no one like you Harry James Potter."

_"Luckily…" _He replied silently.

"There is no one else I want, I want you." With the last of her words said, she collapsed against his chest and cried. Harry tried to keep his own emotions in check as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I don't want anyone else either." His voice was soft, "But this is what I must do. Whether it is for better…or for worse." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red, Harry felt a tear of his own escape as he came to terms with the whole realization of what his life held for him. Hermione leaned up and captured his lips. Harry felt himself fall into her embrace as he kissed her back.

They stood in each other's arms until the firelight started to dwindle. A few kisses between their sorrowful confessions. Harry laid Hermione down in her bed and kissed her forehead. "I don't know when it will happen, and I don't know how. Just always be prepared."

"I will…" She whispered to him clutching his hand tightly. He watched her as her eyes grazed over his charred flesh where the large mark was imprinted into his chest. Knowing what pain it had caused and how much it reflected his life, burnt and charred, nothing really left, except an ugly memory.

"I love you." He told her kissing her softly on the lips and then standing to replace his shirt and robe on. Hermione watched him her brain froze with fear of how he might never come back and she might not ever see him again.

The wizard gave her a weak smile as he stood by the door, "Thank you Hermione…for everything." She gave him a tearful smile.

"I should be thanking you." She replied. "I love you…" She told him as he walked out of the door. She dropped her head and stared at her hands that were clasped on her lap, the picture of his wound fresh in her mind. "My_ wounded hero…"_

END

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it. I felt like something sappy anyways. This seemed like a perfect opportunity since I had drawn a picture of Harry hung up with a large lightening bolt scar on his chest. Offered the perfect creativity to get my mind reeling and make me write this up. Please review if you can I would really like to know what you thought! 


End file.
